Dreaming Telegram
by TheDoctorWhooves
Summary: Scootaloo slowly begins to lose her mind.. *Teens just to be safe. Sorry if it's a bit.. Eh... It might get mature..*
1. Prologue

Prologue

It was a warm and sunny day, as Scootaloo flew weakly along the path to school. Suddenly, a pegasus crashed into her. She passed out, and as soon as she woke up, she noticed a gash in her head, that was bleeding horribly. She could make out he pegasus's words, through her haze of tears and pain, and blood..

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU STUPID FOAL!" The pegasus said as she pounded her hoof once more into Scootaloo's skull. That was the last thing she remembered before she went unconscious once again.

When she woke up for the second time, she was in a hospital, and two ponies faces were immediately above. She asked weakly, "W-w-who are you...?"

All she heard in reply was; "I'm The Doctor. And believe me, when I say, you're going to go far. Never give up."

And then, she heard: "You're going to be fine, sweetie." And then, she heard a buzzing. And fell asleep, once again.

**Chapter****one****!**

https:/docs.google.com/document/d/1JsU5Vy2BCEHx6rhUPJ0-yQEz_ZWq8zAiO_ulI859OWA/edit?hlen_US


	2. Dreaming Telegram: The Aftermath

"SCOOTALOO! RUN!" Apple Bloom shouted, as two Manticores ran towards them at top speed. They had entered the Everfree Forest five hours ago, and already, Sweetie Belle had been turned to stone.

Scootaloo looked back and saw the Manticore catch up to Apple Bloom. "APP-" Without being able to finish her sentence, Scootaloo had to watch in horror as the beast pounced on Apple Bloom, and brutally ripped her apart. Scootaloo screamed and cried as she watched her friend's mangled carcass be devoured. Seconds later, all that was left was her bloody skeleton. Scootaloo ran for her life, and managed to get to Ponyville with a broken wing, and a stone friend. This would not be easy to explain.

It was a year after the incident, and Scootaloo was still horrified by what she saw. Rarity and Applejack hated her, and their families grieving. It wasn't too long before Rainbow Dash slammed into her, and broke Scootaloo's rib. She had spent half her life in the hospital, and in asylums. The death of her friends was slowly eating away at her sanity, and the physical pains that she has gone through had been too many to count. She sighed as she walked along a path, thinking "What did I do to deserve this? Dear Luna and Celestia.. Why me?" When she went to sleep on her cloudy bed, that she found drifting slowly in the sky, she heard a voice. It was a voice she remembered from a year ago, she began to dream...

Discord. Discord was gone though, how was it possible? The voice said "Ah, the lonely little pegasus. Abused, neglected, and abandoned. Well, I bet you want to give up now, huh?"

She looked up, and saw that the ghostly spirit was in fact, Discord. She summoned up all her courage to say, "No. I will not give up. Now leave me alone."

Discord slowly floated around her, and summoned a pink cloud to rain on her. "Awww. How sweet. Well, where's your Doctor been all these years?" He teased.

"H-how did you know about him?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh, we had a little.. Disagreement a few years back, and it ended up bad for both of us." She was shocked to hear this, as he was alive thousands of years before the last incident. "Has he told you the truth? No, of course not. Have you even seen him since you got your brain damage? No. That's what I thought." He slammed into her with a golf club, knocking her into another part of her dream. It featured a typical chaotic world, but how did it get into her dream? "Rule one, the Doctor lies." Discord said, as he slithered around Scootaloo like a serpent.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, DISCORD!" Scootaloo screamed as she ran to a pool of chocolate milk. She shoved her head inside and tried to drown herself, but found that she could breathe the milk. She started to sob quietly, as Discord continued to tease her, and beat her with random objects.

"So, what did you say about not wanting to give up? You can end it all, you know. If you just wake up, and kill yourself in your reality. Ha. Reality. No fun at all." he said with a smirk.

"W-wake.. Up? .. Wake.. I can wake up.." Scootaloo realized.

"NO.. NO.. NO, DON'T T-" and with that, Scootaloo snapped back up, panting and gasping heavily.

**Alright****, ****the****next****chapter****will****be****up****tomorrow****, ****and****I****hope****it****'****ll****be****less****dark****. ****It****'****s****gonna****be****in****her****reality****, ****so****don****'****t****be****confused****.**

**Second****chapter****.**

https:/docs.google.com/document/d/1ApKJqe6pfSWn1F8_sgx26Tx0TyJWt5gQlfcFRoRlR28/edit?hlen_US


	3. Dreaming Telegram: No Pain, No Gain

"SCOOTALOO! RUN!" Apple Bloom shouted, as two Manticores ran towards them at top speed. They had entered the Everfree Forest five hours ago, and already, Sweetie Belle had been turned to stone.

Scootaloo looked back and saw the Manticore catch up to Apple Bloom. "APP-" Without being able to finish her sentence, Scootaloo had to watch in horror as the beast pounced on Apple Bloom, and brutally ripped her apart. Scootaloo screamed and cried as she watched her friend's mangled carcass be devoured. Seconds later, all that was left was her bloody skeleton. Scootaloo ran for her life, and managed to get to Ponyville with a broken wing, and a stone friend. This would not be easy to explain.

It was a year after the incident, and Scootaloo was still horrified by what she saw. Rarity and Applejack hated her, and their families grieving. It wasn't too long before Rainbow Dash slammed into her, and broke Scootaloo's rib. She had spent half her life in the hospital, and in asylums. The death of her friends was slowly eating away at her sanity, and the physical pains that she has gone through had been too many to count. She sighed as she walked along a path, thinking "What did I do to deserve this? Dear Luna and Celestia.. Why me?" When she went to sleep on her cloudy bed, that she found drifting slowly in the sky, she heard a voice. It was a voice she remembered from a year ago, she began to dream...

Discord. Discord was gone though, how was it possible? The voice said "Ah, the lonely little pegasus. Abused, neglected, and abandoned. Well, I bet you want to give up now, huh?"

She looked up, and saw that the ghostly spirit was in fact, Discord. She summoned up all her courage to say, "No. I will not give up. Now leave me alone."

Discord slowly floated around her, and summoned a pink cloud to rain on her. "Awww. How sweet. Well, where's your Doctor been all these years?" He teased.

"H-how did you know about him?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh, we had a little.. Disagreement a few years back, and it ended up bad for both of us." She was shocked to hear this, as he was alive thousands of years before the last incident. "Has he told you the truth? No, of course not. Have you even seen him since you got your brain damage? No. That's what I thought." He slammed into her with a golf club, knocking her into another part of her dream. It featured a typical chaotic world, but how did it get into her dream? "Rule one, the Doctor lies." Discord said, as he slithered around Scootaloo like a serpent.

"GET AWAY FROM ME, DISCORD!" Scootaloo screamed as she ran to a pool of chocolate milk. She shoved her head inside and tried to drown herself, but found that she could breathe the milk. She started to sob quietly, as Discord continued to tease her, and beat her with random objects.

"So, what did you say about not wanting to give up? You can end it all, you know. If you just wake up, and kill yourself in your reality. Ha. Reality. No fun at all." he said with a smirk.

"W-wake.. Up? .. Wake.. I can wake up.." Scootaloo realized.

"NO.. NO.. NO, DON'T T-" and with that, Scootaloo snapped back up, panting and gasping heavily.

**Alright****, ****the****next****chapter****will****be****up****tomorrow****, ****and****I****hope****it****'****ll****be****less****dark****. ****It****'****s****gonna****be****in****her****reality****, ****so****don****'****t****be****confused****.**

**Second****chapter****.**

https:/docs.google.com/document/d/1ApKJqe6pfSWn1F8_sgx26Tx0TyJWt5gQlfcFRoRlR28/edit?hlen_US


End file.
